House of Anubis: Summer Holidays Edition
by fallslowly13
Summary: What will happen when the members of Anubis House visit LA for the summer? Will Fabian find Nina? Will Patricia and Eddie get together? Will Sibuna have another mystery to solve, or will this just be a normal summer? Sibuna? Normal? I doubt it... NOTE: this is technically the summer after Season 3, but as you can tell, some characters don't exist and some that have left still do.
1. Chapter 1: House of Surprises

**A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of my first story here on FanFiction! Just a side note: I haven't watched all of season 2 or any of season 3 of HOA because I can't watch it right now because I'm in Germany for four months and I can't find it online anywhere. I'm just using the main 8 kids, plus Eddie because I love Peddie! Also, I'm making it so that Amber stayed in the picture and Eddie and Patricia were never "officially" dating. Also, Joy was never in Sibuna and is still interested in Fabian. Simply because I have some things planned and I want to keep it similar to the original seasons. I hope you all enjoy:)**

Chapter 1- House of Surprises:

It was the final day of classes of the Anubis House residents 11th year. Fabian Rutter flicked his floppy black hair out of his eyes and continued strumming chords on his beloved guitar. His roommate, Eddie Miller, walked in and yelled, "Stop daydreaming Fabian! I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I seriously don't want to be late today!" Fabian smirked at his friend, picked up his school bags, and trotted down the stairs. Eddie liked to think of himself as the "bad boy" of Anubis House and not very many people would beg to differ. Eddie was known for skipping classes and giving snide remarks.

As Fabian arrived downstairs, he figured out why Eddie had been in such a rush. Apparently the house mother, Trudy, had a surprise for all the Anubis House residents. Fabian smiled at his friends who all chattered excitedly about the news. Trudy didn't joke around with surprises, they were always something fantastic. Like when they were all in year 7, Trudy had surprised them with a trip to London for the day and each student got to pick something they wanted to do. Naturally, Fabian had chosen the natural history museum, which had a large exhibit on Greek Mythology. He had always enjoyed learning about the myths and the gods, especially since year 9 when he teamed up with the new girl at the time, Nina Martin who turned out to be... "No." Fabian mumbled to himself, slapping his forehead. He was done thinking about Nina, he had done his fair share of that after she failed to return to Anubis House after year 10.

"Maybe she's going to take me shopping so I can re-vamp my wardrobe for year 12!" Amber Millington squealed as she clapped her hands together, her slightly curled long blonde hair flying up and down as she bounced with excitement.

"Amber, how exactly does that involve all eight of us?" Mara Jaffray questioned in a polite tone. Amber looked down at her feet and shrugged, obviously upset about her wrong assumption.

"Maybe she's telling us that we are going to be abducted by aliens!" Alfie Lewis shouted, wiggling his fingers in a creepy way. His best friend, Jerome Clarke laughed and slapped him on the back,

"You wish buddy," he then smirked and turned back to his breakfast. Fabian laughed and took his usual seat at the head of the table next to Joy Mercer and her best friend Patricia Williamson.

"What do you think it is Fabes?" Joy questioned as she places her hand on his arm. Fabian quickly put a piece of buttered toast in his mouth and shrugged. It wasn't that he didn't like Joy, it was that he simply wasn't interested. He and Joy had had a little bit of something going on before year 9, but after she had returned the next year Fabian hadn't shown any interest in her, simply because of...

"Stop it," he slyly whispered to himself, pinching his own leg. Apparently it wasn't as sly of a move as he thought because Patricia seemed to have noticed.

"Why are you talking to yourself, nerd?" Patricia said in a teasing tone. She was a sassy, quick-witted girl, but was never mean to her friends unless they made her angry. Once you got to know her, Patricia was actually a really cool girl.

"Alright kids, who's excited to hear the big announcement?" Trudy, their kind house mother, cheered as she clapped her hands together excitedly. I've been saving up this money for a few years now and I finally have enough of my money and some of the other teachers and house mothers generous donations to... Jerome, Alfie? Drumroll please!" On cue, Jerome and Alfie tapped their fingers on the table in perfection unison. "SEND YOU ALL TO LA FOR A MONTH THIS SUMMER!" All the kids jumped up in excitement and cheered.

"LA is like, where all the American movies stars live! That means tons of stars and shopping. Oh my gosh Trudes this is the best present ever!" Amber cheered as she ran over and enveloped Trudy into a huge bear hug. Soon enough, all eight of the students joined into the hug, nearly knocking Trudy over.

"Guys, guys I can't breathe in here!" Trudy's muffled voice rang out from beneath the eight kids arms. They quickly moved away and Trudy smiled at them. "You guys should probably get to packing since your car leaves for the airport in roughy... five hours!"

"So that means I only have five hours to get all my clothes together? This is a disaster!" Amber yelled, already running up the stairs to fill at least three suitcases knowing Amber. The rest of the students laughed as Amber made her way up the stairs grumbling to herself about how she needed more time for a trip like this.

"So this means we aren't going to school today?" Mara questioned nervously. Trudy nodded smiling at Mara's nervousness about breaking her attendance record.

"Oh chill out Mara, have you ever even been outside of England? This is going to be so awesome!" Jerome exclaimed as he high-fived Alfie. Who knows what kind of trouble those two would be getting into this trip...

The students filed upstairs and all pulled out their suitcases and began packing. As Joy and Patricia were packing up their things, Joy decided that this would be the perfect time to bring something up to Patricia. "Hey Patricia?" Joy squeaked, knowing Patricia probably wouldn't like talking about this so she just motored the conversation on before Patricia could respond. "Do you think Fabian likes me? I mean he never talks to me anymore and I don't know if that's because he's nervous or something but I get this feeling that he does. Then again, maybe he doesn't because it seems like his mind has been on something else this year."

"Joy," Patricia responded, sounding annoyed, "You know I hate talking about this, but honestly, I think you should just leave Fabian alone. He does seem to have a lot on his mind lately. So let's just have fun on this trip, okay?" Joy huffed in response. It's like Fabian didn't even realize she was there half of the time and the other half he flat out didn't even talk to her. She wasn't going to let her Fabian troubles ruin her first trip to the United States though.

"Fabian, dude, what's your deal? It's like ever since Trudy announced this trip it's like you can't think straight." Eddie inquired, staring at Fabian with a confused look in his eyes.

"It's n-n-nothing. Really, I promise." Fabian stuttered. He couldn't get Eddie off of his back and he barely even knew what was wrong with him. All of a sudden, he couldn't keep himself from thinking of Nina. He knew she lived in New York, but he secretly wished that she would be in California when they were. He knew she wouldn't be, though. She always stayed in New York for the summer holidays, she had told them this when they were friends. It's not that they weren't anymore, it's just that they had lost contact. Fabian occasionally saw an open email from her on Amber's computer and once he even thought he saw his name, but he had willed himself not to snoop. It's like she was some kind of magnet. No matter how far away from her he was, he still felt pulled towards her. He shook his head. There is no way he was going to see her. And he was fine with it. She was over him, he was over her. It didn't matter anymore.

Amber Millington pulled her tan tote bag out of the car as the cab driver lifted her three pink suitcases out of the back of the car. He seemed to be struggling, so Amber attempted to help him, but he just shrugged her off and plopped her bags down in the curb.

"Maybe I overpacked just a little?" Amber grinned sheepishly at her overflowing bags.

"You think Ambs?" Patricia smirked. Mara, Joy, and Patricia giggled as Amber shrugged and struggled with lifting her suitcases into the luggage caddy. The eight students rolled into the Heathrow Airport in London. it had been a long cab ride over, but it was well worth it. For Joy, Mara, Alfie, and Fabian, this was their first trip to the states. They rushed into their airport, passed through security and all went to go get food. They all decided to sit down at a McDonalds and eat something quick. Alfie and Jerome were making their chicken nuggets fight each other like ten-year olds while Fabian and Amber were deep in conversation.

"So what do you think is going to happen this trip?" Amber asked, scooting her chair closer to Fabian.

"What are you talking about Amber?" Fabian asked, raising one eyebrow at the blonde.

"Something ALWAYS happens Fabian. It's like we attract trouble." Amber giggled at her own comment.

"It's okay Amber, I think we're safe this time around." Fabian said, patting his friend on the back.

They all made their way back to their terminal and propped their bags next to them. Amber pulled out her laptop and checked her IM. She saw the little message icon, so she clicked it, excitedly. She loved getting messages. There was nothing more Amber liked to do than talk. Well, except for shop that is.

NinaM13: Hey Ambs! How's your last day of school! Miss you tons! xx

PrincessMillington: We actually didn't end up going to school today, Trudy surprised us with an end of term trip!

NinaM13: Whoa! Makes me wish I would've stayed! Haha:) Where to?

PrincessMillington: LA, can you believe it? We're going to be in the same country!

NinaM13: NO WAY! I'm staying in LA for this month too! I'm here with my Gran, but I'm going to have my own time, she's doing some research for this marine biology project she's doing for some senior citizens program!

PrincessMillington: Nina! You have to come visit us!

NinaM13: Amber... I wish I could. It'd just make me miss you all too much!

PrincessMillington: Neeeeeeenssss!:(

"Who are you messaging Amber?" Fabian leaned over curiously. Patricia, who was on the other side of Amber leaned in as well.

"No one!" Amber responded, quickly slamming her bedazzled laptop shut causing one of the jewels to come off of it. She desperately wanted to open her laptop and see if Nina had messaged her back. She knew she couldn't, or Fabian would see. If he knew Nina was in LA, things wouldn't go over well. She didn't know for sure if Fabian was completely over Nina or not.

"Flight number 13 to LAX boarding now. All first class passengers can now board." Amber hopped off of her seat and pranced towards the terminal.

"Amber, what do you think you're doing?" Eddie asked, laughing.

"She said our flight was boarding, didn't she?" Amber replied, flipping her glossy locks over her pink blazer clad shoulder. Amber was one of the only girls who was fully dressed in the airport. She flew in style, no matter how long of a flight it was.

"We're in business class, Ambs..." Alfie announced. Amber huffed back to her seat as Jerome was laughing. She turned back around to the snickering boy and glared at him. Jerome immediately stopped and placed his hands above his head.

After they were all on the plane, they were exhausted. Soon, all of the kids were asleep. All except for Amber. There was no way she could sleep in these seats. She needed her reclining first class seats. She peeked through one closed lid to make sure Mara was asleep and pulled her laptop out of it's case. She checked for wireless on the plane, sure enough it was there. She logged in and heard a light ping from her computer. "Yes!" she whispered to herself. She clicked on the message. Sure enough, it was from her American friend.

NinaM13: I'm sorry, Ambs. I can't!

PrincessMillington: You can't see us... or Fabian?

NinaM13: Amber...

PrincessMillington: Sorry, sorry. I know. Fabina is "history".

NinaM13: I guess maaaaybe I could see my old best friend for one night. We could meet somewhere for dinner?

PrincessMillington: Yes! We get in tomorrow afternoon LA time! How about an early dinner?

NinaM13: Are you sure you're going to be ready to go out? You won't have jet lag or anything?

PrincessMillington: Millington's don't do jet lag, silly! So, how about 6ish?

NinaM13: Okay Ambs! Haha:) I'll see you then! Can't wait!

PrincessMillington: Yay! I'm so excited, see you soon, Nina! xx

Amber signed off. She sighed to herself. This was going to be an eventful trip, she could feel it! She finally let herself drift off, with the help of her personal eye mask. She would dream of her LA adventures, she thought to herself, right before she let herself drift off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: House of Arrival

**A/N: Here is chapter two! I hope you all enjoy! In case you were wondering, Peddie is going to play a role in this story, as well as Fabian. I'm still working out other couples, but those two for sure. To keep things interesting, Patricia and Eddie still have a love/hate relationship going on. Also, make sure to leave reviews of the story and giving me your ideas for future things that should happen in the story! So without further ado, here is the second chapter!:)**

Chapter 2: House of Arrival

"Patricia, Patricia! Wake up! We're here!" Joy whisper-shouted at her friend, shaking her to get her to wake up.

"What is it this time, Joy?" Patricia responded groggily, pushing herself out of her seat so she could look out the window.

"We're here, we're here!" Joy screeched, now unaware that there were still people around her sleeping. She looked out the window at the huge LAX airport. She was so excited for her first visit to America. This was huge! She couldn't wait to see where they would be staying! Her brain was going a million miles an hour. She couldn't stop thinking. She had so many plans for this trip. The majority of them included Fabian.

"I hope you all have enjoyed your flight. The local time here in Los Angeles, California is 2:13 PM. It is 91 degrees Fahrenheit. Please keep your seat-belts buckled until the sign above you is turned off. We hope you enjoyed your flight with British Airways and we will see you soon! Enjoy your time here in LA!" the perky flight attendant almost yelled through the loudspeaker. Patricia laughed loudly at the sound of the woman's voice and Eddie turned around and rolled his eyes at her. She stuck out her tongue in response. He turned around, his smirk turning into a small smile, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Fabian peeked at his friend out of the corner of his eye.

"So you and Patricia, man...?" he said, a little too loud, punching his friend on the shoulder. Eddie quickly glanced over his shoulder to see if Patricia had heard.

"Shut up Fabian," he said, rolling his eyes. "Patricia and I are barely even friends." Secretly, he sighed with relief. Patricia had been deep in conversation with Joy when Fabian had said that. He didn't like Patricia. Right? Yeah, she was cute. Okay she was pretty, like really pretty. But it was Patricia. They had kissed, but that was only once. And the next day, Patricia had acted like nothing happened, so Eddie just did the same. Why did he even care? He shook his head, ridding himself of the thought. The seatbelt light pinged as it turned off and the eight teens quickly unbuckled their seat belts and gathered up their things. Amber, who had been ready to get off of the plane two hours ago, pulled a compact mirror out of her purse, fluffed her hair and quickly applied a peach lip gloss. Mara giggled at her friend. Amber Millington was the only person she knew that would worry about how she looked after she got off of a plane. Mara looked down at her own clothes. She had on a lavender v-neck and black leggings with some Nike tennis shoes on. She seemed so underdressed next to Amber. Amber had on her favorite dark wash skinny jeans, lace tank top, and hot pink blazer. Her tan sandals matched her purse perfectly.

"Come on Mara! Lets get out of this plane!" Amber screeched. She grabbed her friends hand and ran down to the terminal. She felt the warm wind and afternoon sun of LA hit her face as she smiled widely, her white teeth gleamed in the sun.

"What about the others Ambs?" Mara giggled as Amber's peach colored lips made the shape of an "O". They sat at the end of the terminal, discussing their plans for the trip as they finally saw Fabian, floppy hair and all, making his way down the ramp, followed by the rest of the students. Even though all of the students were tired, they all showed an uncanny excitement about being in a new city. Amber rushed to the bathroom without a word and stayed in there for about five minutes. She pulled out her loose dark blue cropped shirt and white capris. She kept her flip flops on, put small dangly silver earrings in her ears and pumped a fresh coat of Benefit's They're Real mascara on her already long lashes. She pranced out of the bathroom, looking completely refreshed.

"Amber Millington, ladies and gentleman." Alfie stated clapping his hands as he and Jerome bowed goofily at Amber. Amber scoffed and clapped her hands together,

"So where's our luggage guys?" Fabian pointed towards the luggage carousel. "So I have to actually get it?" she gaped at the spinning machine. All the students nodded, confused as to what she thought would happen. "Usually when I fly, Daddy's assistants just pick it up for me."

Jerome rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, "Come on princess Millington, let's just get your luggage and leave." After they all got their luggage off of the carousel, they went to look for the car some cabs that could take them to where they were staying. Eddie pointed towards a long string if yellow cars and they all piled in.

"138 Gilmore Street, please." Fabian announced. That's odd, he thought to himself. He thought Trudy would've just given them a hotel to tell the driver to go to. The driver pulled up to the address Fabian had read off and hopped out of the car.

"28 dollars please," he announced, holding out his large hand. Fabian handed him two twenty dollar bills and just told him to keep the change. The cab driver smiled, greedily and quickly sped away. The students peered up at the house.

"Woah," Patricia said, gaping at the large beach house in front of them. Fabian looked back down at the piece of paper in his hand and checked the address.

"It's the same address..." he noted skeptically. He reached into the envelope the address had come in, feeling something cold touching his hand. He pulled the object out of the envelope and saw it was a small silver key. He walked up to the front door step and placed it into the key hole. The door clicked and he waved to his friends, letting them know that it worked. They cautiously walked up the steps to the pale blue two story beach house. From the front, the could see the pool and hot tup that we're overlooking the ocean. The house looked modern, but still somewhat traditional. The paneled roof gave it a homey feel. All the students were in awe at the first room that they walked in to. With a large flat-screen, two tan leather L-shaped couches with a wooden coffee table in the middle. The walls had various paintings of the beach view and boats. The small chandelier in the middle of the ceiling lit the room perfectly.

"This. Is. So. COOL!" Amber exclaimed, squealing as she ran up the stairs. The doors were labeled with each students name on it. Each room had two double beds and each door had two students names on it. They had the same roommates as they did back at school. Patricia and Joy, Mara and Amber, Eddie and Fabian, and Jerome and Alfie. They all rushed into their rooms and collapsed on their beds. All except for Jerome and Alfie that is. They looked at each other in unison and raced down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"FOOD!" they both screamed, opening the cabinets and searching for the best junk food. Trudy really had gone out of her way to make this a memorable vacation.

After all the students had showered and dressed in fresh clothes, Fabian decided to explore around the house a little. He walked down to the first floor, laughing to himself as he watched Jerome and Alfie stuff their faces. He peered around corners, looking at room after room. He made his way down to the extravagant basement, complete with popcorn machines and a huge flat screen TV next to shelves filled with what Trudy had known to be their favorite movies. He smiled to himself as he found all of the Harry Potter movies. These had always been his favorite. His friends had refused to watch it with him all the time. Except for Nina, that is. He quickly banished the thought from his mind and walked up two more flights of stairs to the second floor where their rooms were located. He saw another flight of stairs hidden behind some of the walls. The wooden door seemed oddly out of place in the modernized house. He grabbed the handle and saw that there was a dimly lit flight of stairs and he carefully walked up them. He found a small room filled with boxes with spiderwebs and dust. He picked up a book off of the shelf that was directly in front of him and blew the dust off of it. The title read Artemis' Secret. He flipped open the pages but then he heard Joy yell for him. He quickly shut the book and placed it back onto the shelf. He'd have to save the sleuthing for later.

"Fabes? Where did you go?" Joy called down the stairs, hoping to get some alone time with Fabian.

"Right here!" he called, running up behind Joy, a bewildered expression on his face.

"I was wondering if-" Joy started, but was suddenly interrupted by a high pitched yell,

"FAAAAABBBBIIIAAAANNN," Amber called from her and Mara's room.

"That's my cue," Fabian stated as he pointed to Amber's door. Joy slumped her shoulders and trudged back to her and Patricia's room. She gave Patricia a hopeful look and Patricia placed her hands above her head and said,

"Don't ask me!" she stated, rushing out the door. Joy flopped down and screamed into her pillow. She just needed five minutes alone with Fabian. That's all she needed to remind him of what they had, or almost had before she left during year 9.

"I need your help!" Amber shouted at Fabian, her bright pink bathrobe and towel-wrapped hair flying as she flailed her arms.

"Okay, calm down. What is it that you need from me?" he asked, carefully side-stepping Amber and sitting down on her bed.

"I don't know what to wear tonight!" she pouted.

"Where are you going tonight Ambs? I thought we were ordering pizza and watching a movie or something. We decided we were too tired to go out." Fabian said skeptically.

"Oh, right. Well I'm...you know, going... shopping! And I didn't ask any of you to come because I knew that you wouldn't want to!" she decided that that was a safe answer.

"Ummm, okay? You should wear that," Fabian stated, pointing to a blush colored dress, gold belt, and gold kitten heels.

"Fabian! That's perfect! Have you ever thought about becoming a personal shopper? I'd definitely hire you!" Amber squealed, giving Fabian a tight hug.

"Um, nah I think I'll stick to my other hobbies," he said, sheepishly as he peeled Amber off of him. He walked out of Ambers room, shutting the door behind him.

"Few," Amber whispered. That was too close. She looked around, suddenly remembering that Mara was downstairs with Jerome, Patricia, and Eddie, who were making dinner, she took her now damp hair out of the towel and ran a brush through it. She decided to let it air-dry while she checked her computer. She opened up her favorite fashion blogs, checking for new posts, checked her Facebook account, responded to some messages from her parents and one from Trudy, asking how they liked the beach house. She then opened her IM and saw a message from Nina. She squealed with excitement and opened the message.

NinaM13: Hey Ambs! Are we still on for tonight?

PrincessMillington: Definitely! Do you know where we are going yet?

NinaM13: Yup! I found this really cute restaurant today! I had to search, I've only been her for three days, but I think you'll love it!

PrincessMillington: Ahhh! I'm so excited to see you!

NinaM13: You haven't told anyone I'm here, have you?

PrincessMillington: By anyone, do you mean Fabian? If so, no.

NinaM13: AMBER!

PrincessMillington: Ninaaaaa, pleasepleaseplease let him come! He's dying to see you, I know it!

NinaM13: I doubt it. Anyways, I'll pick you up at 6, okay?

PrincessMillington: Fineeee. Hey wait! That means I only have an hour to get ready! I have to go! See you soon!

Nina Martin laughed at her friend. She decided she might as well get ready now. She sat down in front of the mirror on her desk and applied a light layer of tinted moisturizer and powder to her already clear face. She placed a light champagne eyeshadow on her eyelid and flicked some brown eyeliner onto her lids. She applied one coat of mascara and some nude lip gloss. She stared at her reflection and twisted some of her naturally curled honey blonde hair away from her face on both sides of her head. She wore her hair like this practically every day. She walked over to her closet and took out a dark blue skirt, white v-neck, and silver sandals. She grabbed her locket that Sarah had given to her during her first year in Anubis House that she secretly always wore and tucked it under her shirt, she grabbed her watch and stack of bracelets and was ready to go. She grabbed her light brown cross-body purse and ran out the door.

As Nina walked out the door, she realized that she didn't know where Amber was staying. She also didn't have a car because Gran had taken it to San Francisco for the next few weeks. Her Gran trusted Nina to be responsible on her own, which Nina loved, but right now, she could really use that car. "Shoot," she whispered to herself. She pulled her phone out of her purse, knowing Amber had international calling, and dialing Amber's number, still knowing it by heart. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She saw someone splashing in the pool in the house next door. That was weird, the people they were renting their house from said that there was no one in the house next door, it had been abandoned for as long as anyone could remember. They had said it was still kept up to date with new appliances, but only because the people that bought it when it had first been abandoned wanted to keep it up for rent so that they could earn money from it.

Nina's curiosity got the best of her, she jogged up to the front door and knocked on it. She heard someone yell something, but she couldn't make out what they said. Suddenly, someone swung open the door. Nina gaped at the person in front of her. She had looked at those bright blue eyes a million times. "Oh my gosh!" Nina said, eyes widening by the second.

"NINA!" Amber Millington screeched, immediately covering her mouth with her small hands after she yelled.


	3. Chapter 3: House of Reunions

**A/N: I'm really starting to love writing this story! Will you guys get tired of it if I upload once a day? I'm going to start getting busier in June and July with traveling and such, but I'm going to try to upload at least three or four times a week even then. Maybe I'll just pre-write chapters and upload them a few times a week. I'm not sure yet, but I hope you all are enjoying it so far! And for all of you waiting for Peddie and Fabina moments, this chapter just might have some of those... Remember to write reviews with ideas and suggestions! They seriously make my day! And just a quick disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters, or any of the original House of Anubis plot, only the plot that I have created! And on that note, enjoy the third chapter!**

Chapter 3: House of Reunions

That was strange, Fabian thought, as he flicked his still dry hair out of his eyes. He could've sworn Amber was out shopping, but it had sounded like she had just screamed something. His friends seemed to have noticed too, they all stopped splashing each other and Eddie had paused, mid-movement with a flailing Patricia over his shoulder. They all rushed out of the pool to go see what had just happen. They all ran into the living room and saw Amber staring at the door, with her hands over her mouth.

"Amber, I thought you went shopping," Fabian said walking towards Amber to see what she was staring at.

"Wait Fabian-" Amber said, snapping back into reality as she tried to keep her friends from seeing Nina on the other side of the door. Nina, who still seemed to be paralyzed opened her brown eyes even wider as the now deeper set of blue eyes locked on hers. Fabian was awestruck. It couldn't be, there was no way, he was dreaming.

"N-N-Nina?" he stuttered, making sure this was real. She opened her mouth to respond but then Patricia pushed Fabian and Amber out of the doorway, followed by the rest if the kids. Patricia reached her hand out of the already opened doorway and grabbed Nina's wrist as she tried to run away.

"No way, Nina," Patricia said firmly, "You're not getting out of this one. Explain yourself." Nina, still not able to speak, followed Patricia out to the pool deck, where they all surrounded her as Patricia made her sit down on the only dry lawn chair where Fabian had been sitting. Amber sat down next to Nina, who was now looking extremely confused and upset because of the cold looks her friends were giving her. She didn't know her friends had been this upset about leaving Anubis House. Amber put her arm around Nina, and Nina willed herself to speak.

"I-I-I..." she stuttered, unsure of where to start. All of a sudden, Fabian, who had been standing at the back of the group, stormed into the kitchen. He stressfully ran his fingers through his hair. She was here. She was really here. And now, he didn't know what to feel. He knew that she was trying to protect them by leaving Anubis House, but he couldn't help but feel upset that she hadn't even tried to work out their relationship.

Outside on the pool deck, the other eight kids sat in silence.

"I should go get him," Joy announced. Patricia simply glared at her, silently willing her to stay put.

"Nina, you should go talk to him. If anyone can talk some sense into him, it's you. We all know that." Amber announced, simply trying to give Fabian and Nina some alone time. Nina just nodded, still unable to speak. Alfie and Eddie spread apart, giving Nina room to go find Fabian.

Nina walked into the enormous house, even though she was focusing on finding Fabian, she couldn't help but look at how beautiful the architecture was. The house was almost perfectly symmetrical and looked like it went on for days. The endless rooms had amazing pieces of furniture. She made her way to the dining room, staring at the crystal chandelier above the enormous table, which had been set already for eight people. Nina smiled to herself, in a way, it reminded her of Anubis House. Everyone had their place and Nina could simply tell by the way it was set. Mara's place was impeccably neat, Jerome's was a mess, Alfie had made his napkin into the shape of an alien, Eddie's was barely even set, Patricia and Joy's were right next to each other, looking exactly identical, Amber's place had a pink lip gloss right next to it, and Fabian's had an open book on top of the empty plate. Nina smiled at Fabian's place. Some things really never changed.

Nina turned around, about to continue her search for Fabian as she suddenly tripped in the edge of a chair. She felt herself falling to the ground, but suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She was nearly halfway to the ground as she looked up to see who was holding her up and saw shaggy dark hair and dark blue eyes. Amber rushed in and smiled,

"Aww, guys look!" she screeched. Fabian looked back at Nina and they both realized they were still intertwined, Fabian dropped Nina, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Nina! I'm sorry!" Fabian gasped.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Nina assured everyone, helping herself off of the ground. Suddenly, Fabian broke into a small smile, noticing that that was the first thing she'd really said since he had seen her the end of year 10.

"Okay, let's go back outside and let Nina finish what she was going to say," Amber announced, leading everyone back to the pool deck.

"Okay, so I don't really know how to start," Nina stated.

"How about at the beginning," Fabian responded.

"Okay, the beginning. That should be easy enough. Well, as you guys probably already know, I didn't come back. Part of that was because my gran wanted me to come with her on this trip she was taking to visit every state in America, that was all after she was cured. We thought her illness was a lot more serious than it really was. That's how we ended up here. We decided we were going to end the trip with a summer in California and she started this marine biology project that she's doing now. I'm so sorry I didn't come back, and I'm so sorry it took me this long to explain it to you. I missed you guys all so much."

"We missed you too Neens," Mara said, smiling. Jerome and Alfie shared a look and soon enough, everyone caught on. They all surrounded Nina in a hug and pulled her into the pool.

"GUYS," she screamed good naturedly, letting the cold water rush over her body. She laughed as the rest of them followed her into the pool. Amber, who had somehow changed into a suit during all this, slid into the pool. Nina started to take her skirt off,

"Woah! Nina, hold it!" Eddie shouted, shielding his eyes.

"Relax, Eddie. I've been in California for three days, and I've already learned that its always a good idea to wear a bathing suit under my clothes. You never know when you'll want to swim in the ocean!" she laughed. She threw her wet clothes to the edge of the pool and realized that Fabian hadn't gotten into the water yet. She smiled to herself, and climbed the ladder out of the pool, revealing a dark blue, crocheted bandeau bikini that flattered her slim figure. She walked over to Fabian, but he didn't realize that she was behind him. She gave him a little push, but it was enough to send him into the pool, but not before he could grab her hand. She screamed as they landed in the pool at the same time. They reached the top of the pool, and both erupted into laughter. Everyone swam for the rest of the night until they got tired and hungry. They all climbed out of the pool and went to change into their regular clothes.

"Ummm, guys?" Nina said sheepishly, pointing to her bare stomach.

"Oh, right!" Amber said and grabbed Nina's hand and led her up to her and Mara's room, which happened to be the biggest room with an extra bed. The bed was identical to the others, and it was made and everything. Nina saw a familiar suitcase on her bed.

"Amber, what is my suitcase doing here?" Nina questioned.

"Umm, well, you just looked like you were having so much fun, so I decided to get your keys and pack your suitcase so you could stay with us while we're here!" Amber said, extremely quickly as if that would make Nina more inclined to stay.

"Amber!" Nina yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you'd want to-" Amber couldn't finish her sentence, since Nina had interrupted her with a hug.

"Of course I'll stay!" Nina exclaimed when she broke away from the hug. Before Nina could say anything else, Amber ran downstairs and shouted at the top of her lungs,

"NINA'S STAYING, NINA'S STAYING!" as she spun in circles. Nina came down behind her and she giggled at her friend.

"I guess I am!" she said as she shrugged her shoulders and grinned. Everyone cheered, except for Joy, that is. She walked up to her room. Her summer with Fabian was ruined. She knew that Fabian would never be over Nina. Out of all the places Nina had to be, why did she pick LA? Ugh, why couldn't Fabian look at her the way he looked at Nina!

Back at the house, everyone was eating pizza. Eddie was throwing pepperoni at Patricia. One finally got stuck in her hair, and she screeched at Eddie in anger.

"EDDIE MILLER I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" as she she got up out of her chair, her sweatshirt hood flying behind her as she ran out onto the porch and Eddie put his hands over his head in defeat.

"Okay, okay, you win! I'm out of breath!" he panted heavily, "Gosh Patricia, you're a lot faster than you look..." Patricia smirked at him and she suddenly realized how close they were. She could smell his breath and it smelled like toothpaste and pizza. He smelled of chlorine and body wash. She looked up and realized that he'd grown a few inches since they met. She looked up into his hazel eyes. He looked back, their faces were inches apart. Patricia blinked, taking her back to reality.

"This is Eddie, Patricia," she thought to herself, "you guys can't stand each other!"

"You thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you, yacker," Eddie smirked, clearly proud of his nearly romantic moment with Patricia.

"You wish, slimeball!" Patricia yelled over her shoulder, as the door slammed behind her.

"Woah," Eddie whispered to himself, as he ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure what just happened, but he wanted it to happen again.

That night, as the kids got into bed, Amber and Mara both came up to Nina and hugged her tightly.

"We're so glad you're back, Nina, we've missed you!" Mara said, ecstatically. Amber nodded her head thoroughly in agreement.

"I think Fabian missed you most, though," Amber said, grinning from ear to ear. Nina just rolled her eyes.

"I missed you guys too," she said, slightly laughing at Amber's comment. "But I'm insanely tired, and I bet you guys are too, we'll talk more in the morning, okay?" The two other girls nodded and went into bed. Nina smiled to herself as she curled up under the soft covers. She's was back in the same house as her best friends again. It felt so... right.

"Nina, Nina!" she heard someone whisper into her ear.

"Five more minutes Gran!" she whispered back, as she rolled over.

"Nina! It's Fabian!" he whispered, laughing at how tired she was. Nina shot up out of her bed.

"What?" she whisper-screamed. "Oh right, short term memory loss, sorry!"

"Come here, I have something to show you!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed. She barely had time to slip on a pair of white flip flops. Still in their pajamas, they ran out to the balcony. "I found this the first night we got here, and I immediately thought of you when I found it." he said, pointing to the ocean, which was erupting waves with beautiful white crests and the stars glittering brightly above them, tons of constellations in sight.

"Woah," Nina breathed, "this is amazing."

"Yeah, it really is." Fabian responded, looking up at the stars.

"Have you guys been down on the beach yet?" she asked Fabian.

"No, is it nice?" he questioned. She responded by grabbing his hand and went down the small set of stairs under the balcony. She let go of his hand and ran out on the beach, her honey curls floating behind her. They both just smiled at each other and smiled.

"Look, Nina, I don't know if this is anything we should be worried about, and I know this is vacation, but we shouldn't overlook things because of that. But today, I was looking through the house and I found this attic thing. I was curious, so I went up and saw a bunch of old books. I picked one up and it was about Artemis. You know, the goddess of hunting? Well I thought that was weird. Joy called me, so I couldn't look around anymore, but I couldn't help but wonder, why would there be such an old attic in such a modern house? It just doesn't make sense!" he said, seeming like he hadn't taken a breath the whole time.

"We thought we were going to get off easy, didn't we," Nina sighed. Fabian just nodded. "Look," Nina said, gesturing to her locket that she pulled out of the top of her shirt. "I always felt like I should still wear it, I didn't give Eddie the real one. I made a fake one, that way I could keep it, but he would think I was completely separated from you guys."

"Nina Martin, you're a genius!" Fabian proclaimed, squeezing Nina into a tight hug and spinning her in circles. Nina laughed and brushed her hair away from her face when he put her down. Fabian's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and they just looked down at their feet in the sand. They looked up at each other in silent communications and ran back up to the house. They both knew they needed to search that attic.

"So where is it?" Nina whispered to her friend.

"It's right here," Fabian whispered back, pointing at the small wooden door.

"How did you find this, Fabian?" she asked, puzzled, since the door was so well hidden.

"Luck, I guess," he shrugged, leading his friend up the dimly lit stairway. He walked up to the shelf where we had found the book. Nina looked up and down at the small room.

"Wow, this looks like-" Fabian cut her off, "Anubis, I know. I noticed that when I was up here. It's weird. It's like a smaller version of the attic."

"If there's an attic that looks like the one in Anubis, do you think there's a cellar in this house?" Nina asked, curiously. Fabian's eyes lit up with excitement.

"What would I do without you!" he said, embracing Nina for a second time, she giggled and they raced down the stairs.

"Do you think we should get Amber, Patricia, Eddie, and Alfie?" Nina asked, clearly referring to the rest of the Sibuna gang. Fabian just nodded, wordlessly heading down to the boy's rooms to get Eddie and Alfie, while Nina went the opposite way to get Amber and Patricia.

"What is this all about?" Amber said, in a confused voice, she was still rubbing her eyes, adjusting them to the darkness. When the students realized who the group was, they all gasped.

"Guys! What is going on?" Patricia whispered, in an angry voice. "I thought we were going to have a real vacation! No Sibuna, no mystery, nothing!"

"Patricia, Fabian found this book in the attic and we think there's something funny going on," Nina responded.

"There's an attic?" Alfie questioned, raising one eyebrow at Nina and Fabian. They nodded in unison.

"It gets weirder," Fabian responded, "It's identical to the attic in Anubis House. Nina had the idea that since there was an attic that was identical to the one in Anubis House, there might be a cellar that was identical as well. Does anyone have any ideas where we could look?" Fabian explained, opening his arms as if to ask for suggestions.

"Had you geniuses thought to check in the kitchen, considering that's where it was in Anubis House?" Patricia sneered, clearly not happy about being woken up. Nina and Fabian exchanged glances, silently agreeing to check the kitchen. They reached the kitchen and were all looking everywhere for some sign of a cellar. Suddenly, Nina felt something on her neck.

"Guys, my locket!" she exclaimed. She glanced around the room and noticed a keyhole shaped like her locket glowing identically to it. She placed her necklace into lock and the door immediately slid open. "Yes!" she whispered.

"Nina, I thought you gave that to me?" Eddie said, raising an eyebrow at Nina.

"I gave you a fake one, I thought I might need this someday. Apparently, I was right," Nina explained. They all followed her into the cellar.

"Woah," Alfie gaped at the cellar. It was a mirror image of the one they had all visited millions of times. Before they could get a chance to really look around, they heard someone coming down to the kitchen. They raced back into the kitchen, but immediately saw a shadow of a person making their way into the kitchen.

"Oh shoot," Fabian said, silently cursing himself. If someone found them down here, they were toast. They didn't want any if their friends to think that something was going on. Especially because if they knew, it would put them in danger if something really was happening.

They all raced into the pantry in the kitchen. It was a tight squeeze, but all six of them finally made it in, Eddie quietly shut the door behind them. Fabian and Nina, who had been the first to go in, were squished together in the far back, their arms had intertwined without them even noticing. Fabian suddenly felt something warm on his arm. He looked down and realized that Nina had wrapped her hands around his arm. She looked like she was holding her breath, afraid if anyone heard breathing, they'd find them. He gave her a small, wavering smile and placed his hand comfortingly on the small of her back. She leaned into him a little farther, hoping no one would notice. Suddenly, they all heard someone speaking in a low, hushed voice.

"Is she here?" the voice asked.

"I think so. She's with the Osirian, she must be. Victor said they were all here." another equally hushed voice spoke. Eddie gulped. Nina gripped Fabian's arm a little harder, causing her nails to dig into her skin.

"Ouch!" he said, raising his voice a little.

"Fabian, shut up!" Amber breathed, through gritted teeth.

"What was that?" the first voice whispered. Nina mouthed her apology to Fabian, he nodded, accepting it. Sibuna exchanged worried looks as they heard two sets of shuffling feet coming towards them the six teenagers held their breath as if their life depended on it. They saw shadows of feet from the small crack underneath the door. It looked as if they were about to open the door. Nina let out a barely audible gasp and grabbed Fabian's hand.

"Is someone there?" the voice called, turning the knob to the pantry.


	4. Chapter 4: House of Dreams

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is kind of a filler, but I hope it's a good one! I had fun writing it! I know I haven't updated in a while, but that's because I've been watching House of Anubis season 2 online! Now I'm re-watching season one! I haven't even finished season three, but I will. It's just so sad without Nina and Amber. But I read somewhere that they're coming back for season four if there is one! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Leave reviews please and thank you!**

Chapter 4: House of Dreams

Amber's hand flew to her mouth as she saw the door's shiny golden knob turning.

"Wait, do you hear that?" the second voice asked, causing the knob to turn back to it's original place.

"Guys?" a voice from the stairs called.

"Go, go, go!" the original voice they had heard whispered. There was a small shuffling of feet and a clicking of a door as they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Is someone down here?" a familiar voice called.

"Joy!" Patricia whispered, reaching for the knob. Eddie slapped her hand away from the knob.

"She can't know we're down here, stupid!" he scolded. She just rolled her eyes, but Eddie couldn't see her reaction, it was too dark. Joy peeked around a few corners, seeing no one was there, she headed back to her room. Finally, they heard her door click shut, and the Sibuna members rushed out of the pantry.

"Okay, that was waaaaay creepy," Amber said, extending her words for emphasis. They all nodded and decided to wait for further discussion until the morning. They all trudged up the stairs, and back into their rooms. That is except for Fabian and Nina. Just before Nina could follow Amber into their room, Fabian grabbed her hand and kept her in the hallway for a second.

"Nina, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," he said, hesitantly.

"Yeah?" she responded hopefully, bringing the corner of her lower lip into her mouth, which was something she happened to do a lot when she was nervous.

"Well I know that you left and-" he started, until he was interrupted by a certain blonde.

"Nina, where'd you... oh, I'm sorry guys, did I interrupt something?" she asked, worriedly. Fabian ran a hand through his hair and Nina just smiled at Amber. "I'm just going to go now..." she said, cautiously making her way back into her room.

"Well I should, you know, get back to bed..." Nina said, sadly waving to Fabian.

"Um, yeah. Same," he said, stuffing his now clammy hands into his pockets and walking back to his room. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he scolded himself.

"It's Nina, isn't it?" Eddie asked, startling Fabian.

"I forgot you were there, man!" Fabian gasped, placing his hand over his heart, breathing heavily. "But yeah. I don't know what's going on with us. I mean, I know we're technically broken up, but she said she would "never forget her first love" in her letter. Does that mean she still has feelings for me? I'm so confused. And now there's this whole people in the house thing that we barely know anything about. I can't even keep it straight in my head."

"Dude, calm down," Eddie reassured him. "Listen, I'll make you a deal," he stated, clearing his throat. "I Eddie Miller, have decided that if I make a move with Patricia, you, Fabian Rutter will talk to Nina about everything. And that means EVERYTHING." Eddie announced, placing three fingers in the air like a Boy Scout. Fabian just laughed at him.

"You weren't actually a Boy Scout, were you?" he questioned, smirking at his silly friend. Eddie just rolled his eyes at Fabian, as if to say, "what do you think?"

"Do we have a deal?" he asked, extending his hand for a shake. Fabian sighed, and grasped his friends hand. He figured he wouldn't have to make any kind of move soon, Eddie didn't seem like he was moving too fast with Patricia.

Nina shut the door behind her as she closed her eyes. She was so stupid, she thought to herself. Why couldn't she have just asked Fabian what he wanted to say? She had missed him so much, so why couldn't things just go back to the way they were before they left?

"Sooooo, what happened with Fabes?" Amber questioned quietly, plopping herself onto Nina's bed. Nina went to sit down next to Amber and sighed.

"Nothing," she said, "I don't know what was even going to happen. It might not have even been about us."

"So you guys are an 'us' now? Is Fabina happening again?" Amber squealed, clapping her hands together. Nina just shrugged at her excited friend.

"I don't think that that's even on the table right now, Amber. I'm sorry," she said, a sad tone in her voice.

"Oh," Amber sighed, "I guess we should get to bed then." She pushed herself off of Nina's bed and climbed into her own bed. She knew Fabian and Nina really liked each other. It was so beyond obvious. All they needed was a little... push. Okay, maybe they needed a big push, but if anyone could do it, a Millington could.

Suddenly, Nina felt a gust of wind flow into her room. "Nina, stay away from the Anubis House."

"Sarah? What's going on? I'm not in the Anubis House!" Nina asked, worriedly.

"Nina, trust me, it isn't safe. Anubis House is bad. Stay close to the Descendant and the Osirian." Sarah replied, calmly.

"What? Who's the Deacendant? I thought I was supposed to stay away from the Osirian. I thought bad things happened when we were together?" Nina urged, sitting up further in her bed.

"The Descendant and the Osirian are your only hope. Keep them and your locket near. Your locket will keep you safe." Sarah said, gesturing to the Eye of Horus locket laying on her neck. Nina gripped her locket and took a deep breath.

"Sarah. Please. I need help. I want to keep my friends safe," she asked, trying to keep herself calm.

"Nina, keep your friends safe. You are the Chosen One. Together, you, the Descendant, and the Osirian are unstoppable." she said, as she drifted away. Nina shot up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes in confusion. Sarah's dreams were always so cryptic. She needed help, and Sarah was one of the only places she could get it. What she needed right this second was sleep. She decided to let herself fall asleep and she'd explain everything to the rest of Sibuna later.

Nina's alarm clock rang. She turned over and saw that it said 8:00 AM. She groaned and got herself out of bed. Even though it was summer, she still wanted some sort of a schedule in her life.

"Nina, what are you doing?" Amber groggily asked, turning over in her bed.

"Y-y-you're, dreaming Amber, shoooeeessss," Nina said, wiggling her fingers in Amber's face.

"That only works in movies, stupid," Amber said, giggling at her friend.

"Right," Nina sighed, "Well I always set an alarm for myself, to keep from sleeping until noon, like someone I know," Nina giggled, obviously referring to Amber. Amber laughed and slapped her friend.

"A princess needs her beauty sleep, Neens!" Amber exclaimed. Mara rolled over in her bed and Amber and Nina froze. They didn't want to wake up another person, especially because their friends would be tired from their long plane ride. They scurried downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"Well, we're already up, so we might as well make breakfast!" Nina said, looking around for food that they could make. Amber picked up the pan that Nina had taken out from under the oven and flipped it around in her hands.

"Umm, you want me to cook...?" Amber asked, a confused look on her face. Nina just laughed at her friend.

"It's easy, I'll help you!" Nina smiled, patting her friend on the back. Amber looked worried, but followed Nina to the fridge.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Amber questioned, still unsure of what to do. Nina silently grabbed some eggs and milk, answering Amber's question silently by holding up her findings. She grabbed the pan and started making French toast.

"Amber, will you pass me the eggs?" Nina asked her still confused friend. Amber responded by spinning around, the carton of eggs still in her hand. They were closer then they realized. The gooey, yellow egg yolk splattered all over Amber and Nina. They both erupted into a fit of giggles as Nina turned around and grabbed a handful of flour they were using to make waffle mix and threw it on Amber's blonde head. This caused them to laugh even harder. Soon, they were squirting whipped cream at each other as they heard footsteps. Nina froze with a handful of flour in her hand. They saw shadows on the staircase.

"Hello?" Nina asked, her eyes widening with fear.

"Is someone there?" Amber asked, worriedly. Suddenly Nina felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she let out a scream as she felt a cold glass of milk pour over her messy hair. She was dropped to the ground and suddenly she saw Eddie, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia behind them. Fabian with an empty glass of milk in his hand. Nina gasped and grabbed an egg from the carton.

"You wouldn't!" Fabian exclaimed, shielding his head. Nina tossed the egg up and down in her hand and smiled.

"Oh, but I would," she said, as she threw the hard object on Fabian's shirt.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Alfie exclaimed as the group turned the once sparkling kitchen into an ingredient covered room. Eddie threw Patricia over his shoulder as she started kicking at him.

"EDDIE MILLER PUT ME DOWN!" she creamed in his ear.

"Ouch yacker. You've got some pipes!" He giggled and smirked at Fabian. Fabian crossed his fingers behind his back. If Eddie kissed Patricia right now, then he would have to talk to Nina. He wasn't ready to do that yet. Finally, after much kicking and screaming, Eddie let Patricia fall to the ground. Fabian breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly they heard footsteps. Fabian and Nina were on Eddie and Patricia's shoulders, throwing things at each other. Amber was being held upside down over Alfie's shoulder.

"What's going on guys?" Joy asked, making her way down the stairs.

"What HAPPENED in here?" Mara questioned, gaping at the mess of a kitchen before her.

"You guys had a food fight without me?" Jerome announced, clutching his heart as if it had been ripped out of his chest.

"Maybe we should make breakfast, while you guys go shower'" Mara laughed at her friends.

"Wait! I didn't sign up for this!" Jerome cried, as Mara grabbed his wrist and pulled Jerome and Joy into the kitchen so that they could clean up. They all followed Amber upstairs to shower. Nina stopped Fabian and Amber at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, guys," she whispered, "I have something to tell you later, okay?" They both nodded in response and headed off to the showers.

Nina jumped into the warm shower and let the water rush over her. Why couldn't she have one normal year. Even when she was away from Anubis house, she was still having weird dreams. A lot of them mentioning this "descendant." It was so weird. It was like when she first found out about the Osirian. She didn't know who it was, or what it was, but she knew it was important.

She hopped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around herself and slipped into her, Amber, and Mara's room. Mara's stuff was all in the hallway.

"Mara, where are you going?" Nina questioned, giving Mara's things a confused look.

"Well since you came, Amber has been whining about her shoe space, so I offered to go into Patricia and Joy's room. Also, it's bigger, so that helps." Mara said, shrugging happily.

"Oh, Mara! I'm sorry, I can move into Joy and Patricia's room if you want me to!" Nina exclaimed, still dripping wet in her towel.

"Oh, no, I really don't mind!" Mara smiled at her friend. Nina smiled back at her and walked back into her room.

"Few!" Amber breathed a sigh of relief. "I really had plenty of room for my shoes, I just thought we might need this room for, you know," she whispered, placing her right hand over her eye. Nina just laughed at her. She grabbed her denim shorts and blue and white striped shirt and changed in the bathroom. She applied a light layer of makeup and unwrapped her hair from the soft towel on her head. She flipped her still damp hair up and down and scrunched her curls a few times. She took some bobby pins and twisted some hair away from her face on both sides of her head. She placed her locket around her neck and tucked it under her shirt. She walked out of the bathroom and Amber gaped at her.

"Nina Martin! We are in Los Angeles, California!" Amber exclaimed. Nina giggles and began to walk down the stairs in front if Amber.

"Good observation, Amber!" Nina laughed.

"And you're wearing THAT!" Amber continued, scolding her friends casual clothes. Nina just laughed as she got to the bottom of the flight of the stairs. Her mouth opened as she saw all of her friends already showered and eating perfectly crispy bacon, fluffy, scrambled eggs, and warm, cinnamon waffles.

"Guys, I didn't know you knew how to cook so well!" Nina exclaimed, still in shock.

"Well actually, it was mostly Mara. Jerome and I just brought her the ingredients." Joy explained.

"Hey!" Jerome whined, "I made a waffle!"

"I think I found it..." Patricia smirked, throwing a soggy waffle at Jerome.

"That was my masterpiece!" Jerome exclaimed, taking a huge bite of the waffle and then spitting it out. Fabian laughed at Jerome and slapped him on the back.

"Chef Jerome, I can see it in your future. Who needs Trudy when we have you!" he said, causing everyone to laugh. Nina filled her plate and quickly sat in the empty chair in between Fabian and Amber. "So what did you need to talk to us about?" Fabian asked, leaning closer to Nina. Nina glanced around the table only to see everyone in conversation.

"Okay, well first of all, I think that we should leave Patricia, Alfie, and Eddie out of of this. If this is bad, I don't want them to get hurt," she explained.

"But Eddie's the Osirian, shouldn't he be included?" Amber asked, raising her voice.

"Amber!" Nina and Fabian whispered in unison.

"Right, sorry," she whispered back sheepishly, miming locking her lips shut.

"Okay, well last night, I had a dream. It was a Sarah dream. She told me to stay away from Anubis House and told me to stay close to the Osirian and the Descendant." she explained.

"Wait, maybe Eddie should be involved. Especially since Sarah is talking about the Osirian." Fabian said worriedly.

"Okay, if we need him, we'll tell him, but as of right now, I'm just going to keep it to the three of us. Last night was too close and I don't want people getting into trouble or getting hurt," Nina said.

"Understood," Fabian nodded, "So what's all this about a Descendant?"

"I thought you were a descendant of some Egyptian person Nina? So is she just talking about you?" Amber asked.

"No, she would've called me the Chosen One. She always does." Nina reassured her friends.

"Then who is it? Or what is it..." Fabian wondered.

"Okay, I don't know what this thing is, but can't we just take a day off?" Amber whined. "I mean, we should at least have one day to have fun! That's why Trudy gave us this vacation! By the way, Nina she says hi! I emailed her and told her you were here!"

"Amber, we don't have time for days off..." Fabian trailed off.

"Come on Fabes, pleaseeeee," Amber begged. Fabian looked to Nina with pleading eyes. She laughed and raised her hands in the air.

"I'm not getting in the middle. I need a day to think about it anyways." she stated. Fabian sighed and nodded at Amber.

"Fine, fine, fine," he mumbled. Amber clapped giddily, "I have so many plans for us today guys!" she squealed at all of her friends.

"Sorry Ambs, Patricia, Mara, and I already made plans to go look for seashells on the beach and then lay out by the pool!" Joy explained.

"And Alfie, Eddie, and I are going to the movies," Jerome stated.

"Fast and Furious 6!" Alfie exclaimed, "Hot girls, guns, and sweet cars. It's going to be the best movie EVER!" Alfie said giddily, clapping his hands with excitement.

"Awwww, guys!" Amber whined, looking down at her feet sadly. They all just shrugged and got up from the table. "Well, it looks like its just the three of us! It's still going to be so much fun too! Fabian, go... do something else," she said, shooing him away from the table. Nina I'm going to help you pick out an outfit."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Nina asked, gesturing towards her shirt and shorts. Amber just sighed and brought her friend to their room. Amber opened the closet and started riffling through Nina's already neatly put away clothes. She finally settled on a denim dress and brown braided belt. She passed Nina a pair of pearl earrings and gold sandals. She silently opened the door to the bathroom and ordered her to change. Nina sighed and walked into the bathroom. She pulled the dress over her head and tied the belt around her waist. It suited her slim figure perfectly. The tank top cut of the dress showed off her tan arms. She put the earrings in her ears and slipped on the shoes. She walked out of the bathroom and Amber nodded approvingly.

"You look amazing, why have you never worn this?" Amber exclaimed, tugging at Nina's dress. She sat her friend down and started applying some light eyeshadow to her lids and lined her eyes with a metallic brown eyeliner. She placed a second coat of mascara on Nina's eyelashes and applied a peach blush to her cheeks. She handed Nina a light pink lipstick and Nina placed it on her lips hesitantly. Amber brushed out Nina's already tangled curls and put her hair into a high ponytail and re-curled some pieces of Nina's hair. She spun Nina around so she could look at herself in the mirror.

"Amber, I've got to hand it to you. You're really good," Nina sighed, touching her face in shock.

"Tell me about it," Amber said, flipping her straightened hair over her shoulder. Amber looked extremely put together in her floral t-shirt dress and brown wedges. "Now I'm going to go get Fabian and you're going to meet us outside, okay?" Amber demanded. Nina nodded and walked out the door.

Nina was outside and suddenly she saw Amber pushing Fabian out the door.

"Amber why are you in such a hurry to -" he suddenly stopped talking, mid sentence. "Woah."

"I know! I'm so good!" Amber squealed, clapping her hands together. Nina just laughed and did a spin for Amber and Fabian. Amber clapped giddily, Fabian just gaped. Nina had grown up in a year. She'd grown up a lot. He smiled to himself, but then he realized something. He and Nina weren't together. She had broken up with him in the letter she gave to Eddie. He shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about all that.

Thankfully, Amber grabbed both Nina and Fabian by the arms. "Okay, so we're in walking distance of literally nothing. So, I called a cab that should be here..." A yellow car pulled up to the curb and they all climbed in. "Okay, so were going to start at all the touristy stuff and then we'll head to Santa Monica pier and hang out for a while!" Amber said, ecstatically, holding out her written day plan. Fabian and Nina just looked at her and laughed. She was way too excited about this. "Today is going to be so much fun!" Amber said for the millionth time, clapping her hands together.

They piled out of the cab and sighed. They were ready to start the day, well Amber was. Fabian and Nina were still thinking about Nina's dream.


	5. Chapter 5: House of Outings

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long to write, I've missed you guys! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEreview. It makes my day! Also, this has plenty of Fabina/Peddie fluff! I also have Been working on dum roll... A NEW FANFIC! Yes, you heard right. It's a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan fiction, so if you love that series like I do, I hope you enjoy it! I just got back from Paris like ten minutes ago! Also, I know Eddie uses the locket in season 3, but we'll just ignore that! I hope you love this chapter, and don't forget to review! Love you all so much and I hope you enjoy this one and I apologize in advance for any typos, it took me a while to write this and I wrote it in sections so that's why!**

Chapter 5: House of Outings

"Are you thinking about, you know, the dream?" Fabian asked Nina as they got out of the cab.

"Yeah, I can't help it. It was so weird Fabian," she shivered in response. "It was so creepy, it was like Sarah was actually there. She's never been that, that... vivid before. The last time I remember her being clear was the dream I had right after she died. It was just weird."

Amber walked back from paying the cab driver and smiled. She saw the looks on her friends faces and her smile immediately disappeared. "No no no, guys! We're having a mystery free day, remember?" she whined.

"Fine, fine," Fabian sighed, placing his hands in the air.

"Who would've thought Fabian Rutter would've given up on sleuthing so easily!" Nina giggled as Fabian just punched her in the arm.

"Okay, here's the game plan. First we're going to the Walk of Fame, then we can check out the Grove..." Nina zoned out after Amber started talking about everything she wanted to do. She started to twist her locket around in her hand. She needed help. She needed someone to help her. She needed Sarah. Nina felt tears cloud her vision. She blinked several times, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Fabian looking at her with a worried look in his eyes.

"Nina, are you okay?" he inquired worriedly.

"Oh, um-uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she wiped under her eyes and forced a smile to play on her lips. Fabian grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze smiling at her.

"Are you guys even listening to me?" Amber exclaimed, suddenly noticing that Fabian was holding Nina's hand. "Oh my gosh! Yay! Fabian, finally!" she squealed with joy.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered in response, suddenly realizing he was still holding Nina's hand. "Oh, right," he responded, quickly dropping her hand. Nina avoided Fabian's gaze. Amber just rolled her eyes at her friends.

"I guess today will just be a surprise for you, Romeo and Juliet," Amber said to her friends. A warm glow crept to Nina's cheeks and hoped Fabian hadn't noticed.

The three of them continued their way up the streets of downtown LA. They made their way to the Grove as Amber's eyes lit up. "Guys, this is like, shopping city! Where should we start? I was thinking I could get a new purse, maybe some new dresses... Oh! I saw this dress that would look so good on you Nina! It was this mint green color, and it was kind of fancy, but I figured it would be good for the dance!"

"Um, Amber, what are you taking about?" Nina asked her friend.

"A dress, silly!" Amber giggled.

"No, what dance? It's not like we can have a dance with nine people, and there's nowhere to have it!" Nina inquired, looking over at Fabian to see if he was wondering the same thing. He caught her eye and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, sorry! It must've just slipped my mind, I thought we were back at school!" she said nervously. They continued to walk down the street, Amber stopping in front if almost every window, her arms already full of bags.

"Amber, don't you think you've done enough shopping? You brought enough clothes to last you a whole year, so why do you need more?" Fabian asked.

"Fabian, I've hardly bought any clothes! I've only gotten seven shirts, four skirts, two dresses, and three pairs of pants!" Amber scoffed, clutching her bags as if they could hear Fabian.

"Amber, you have more clothes here than I have in my entire wardrobe," Nina stated. All three of them laughed, knowing there was no comparing Nina's wardrobe with Amber's and continued on.

Patricia, Mara, and Joy made their way back to the house with buckets full of seashells. "I don't think I've ever seen something so pretty!" Mara exclaimed, holding up pieces of sea glass to the sun.

"I wish they had stuff like this stuff back home!" Joy agreed.

"Uh-huh," Patricia said, a glassy tone in her voice.

"Patricia, are you sure you're okay? You seem kind of weird. It's like you're zoning out all the time." Mara asked.

"She's in looooooooove," Joy giggled, her voice oozing with silliness.

"Shut up, Joy." Patricia said in a forceful tone.

"Fine, you're in like. But still, we know you Trix. It's obvious something happened with Eddie again. I thought you said you were really over him this time?" Joy questioned, raising her eyebrows as if waiting for a response.

"Okay, fine. Yes I like Eddie. And I thought we were done for good, but I'm not sure. We broke up a little while before we left, and that gave me time to think that maybe breaking up with him wasn't the best idea. If either of you repeat that to ANYONE you're toast, okay?" she finished.

"Patricia, I know exactly what you need," Mara stated. "You need to know how to tell Eddie how you really feel."

"SNOOZE FEST!" Joy exclaimed, "Sorry Mara, but it's true, if Patricia wants to get Eddie to take her back, she has to do something that will catch his eye. What you need, is to make Eddie jealous. Flirt with everyone. Or just focus on one person," Joy explained.

"Maybe I'll flirt with Fabian," Patricia smirked.

"No! He's mi- I mean, he's not really a good, um, you know, candidate," Joy explained.

"Ha! You DO like him!" Patricia shouted. Joy started to deny it, but then realized there was no hiding it.

"I thought you and Jerome were a thing?" Mara asked shyly.

"Nah, that was pretty short lived, I think Jerome still has a little bit of a thing for you, Mara," Joy explained. Mara broke into a smile. She had to admit it, she still liked Jerome.

"Go for it, Mara," Patricia told her friend.

"Only when you do Patricia! Come one, you and Eddie have never stopped liking each other. A mean, insulting kind of like, but still!" Mara exclaimed.

"How in the world do you think I should make him jealous, though? I mean, Jerome is off limits, as well as Fabian. So that leaves... ALFIE?!" Patricia exclaimed, the look on her face was priceless. Mara and Joy erupted into fits of laughter.

"The look on your face!" Joy laughed and pointed at her friend.

"You look like you've just eaten an entire lemon!" Mara continued, still laughing along with Joy. Patricia rolled her eyes as they made their way out to the pool. She stopped in her tracks as she saw three of the lawn chairs had already been taken. She noticed three boyish figures. She marched up, already knowing who they were.

"And what, exactly, do you think you're doing?" Patricia spat, staring straight into the hazel eyes of Eddie Miller.

"Why yacker! Always a pleasant surprise!" Eddie exclaimed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Cut it out, weasel," Patricia said firmly as she rolled her eyes, "These were our seats, see our stuff there?" she gestured towards the three bags by the seats.

"Oh! That's YOURS? I thought it was just an ugly bag the house owners left behind!" Eddie smirked, rising so that he towered a few inches taller than Patricia.

"You're a piece of work Eddie, you know that?" Patricia questioned, her snarky tone rising with each syllable.

"Oh really?" Eddie asked, the corners of his mouth playing into a smile. "Is that why you almost kissed me the other day?" Alfie let out a gasp and Jerome giggled.

"Trixie, we thought you'd never let your guard down, I guess you like the Americans more then you let on!" Jerome exclaimed, giving Alfie a small high five from his chair.

"I did NOT even come CLOSE to kissing you! YOU tried to kiss-" Patricia was interrupted by a force shoving her into the pool, still clothed. She surfaced the water and coughed. She started splashing around, choking on water. "EDDIE MILLER YOU JERK!" she choked out. Eddie smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"Eddie! What are you doing! She can't swim!" Joy screamed at Eddie, who was still oblivious. He gaped at Joy, pulled his shirt off and dove into the pool, he pulled Patricia up from the water. Their faces were less than an inch apart. Eddie felt like they were the only two people around. Patricia leaned in closer and Eddie shut his eyes. He didn't care who was watching, he wanted to kiss Patricia so badly this very second. Patricia placed her hands on the back of his neck and her hands slid to the top of his head just as she pushed him under. He rose to the top of the water and spit out the water that had clogged his throat. He wiped the water off his face and flicked his hair back so he could see. He gaped as he saw Patricia, easily floating in the water, moving her arms ever so slightly so she could move.

"But.. I... I... thought?" he said, still in shock. Patricia laughed at Eddie's stupid expression.

"You thought wrong, weasel," she smirked and gave Joy a thumbs up. She climbed out of the pool and strutted back to the house to change her clothes.

"Dude, you just totally humiliated. By Patricia," Alfie said, fighting back his laughter.

"And now, we'll be able to watch it over and over again!" Jerome exclaimed, holding his iPhone in the air. Eddie wiped his face with his towel and shrugged.

"Hey, she's the one who just about kissed me!" he yelled, raising his hands in the air.

"Yeah, but you SO bought it!" Alfie said, not holding back his laughter anymore, and gave Jerome a congratulatory high-five.

"No," Nina stated, as Amber tugged her arm.

"Come one Neens! It's just one little roller-coaster!" Amber pleaded, as she dragged her friend towards the ride.

"It doesn't look so little," Nina whimpered. She felt queasy just looking at the large purple coaster with multiple high drops and loops. She could hear the screams of other people and she felt her lunch coming up already. "I seriously can't," she explained, clutching her stomach.

"Oh, Nina, it's not that bad, I promise, I used to hate them too!" Fabian said, comfortingly.

"Um, Fabian you told us that you had always loved roller-" Fabian put his hand over Amber's voice before she could finish. Nina laughed at her friends attempt to calm her nerves. Apparently, they weren't taking no for an answer. Without waiting for a response, Amber and Fabian grabbed Nina by her arms and dragged her towards the line. They bought tickets as Nina protested.

"Three tickets, please!" Fabian called to the seller.

"Actually, make that two!" Nina called back.

"She's kidding, three please!" Fabian responded, laughing at Nina. She was really cute when she was nervous.

"Two!" Nina protested.

"Which is it, kids?!" the ticket seller asked, obviously annoyed.

"Three!" Amber exclaimed, before Nina or Fabian could say anything. Nina opened her mouth to protest, but Amber and Fabian began to drag her towards the ride. Amber pushed her into the middle seat. Fabian plopped in to her left, Amber to her right. They buckled Nina into her seat, so she couldn't get out. The coaster jolted to life, and they began to start up a huge hill. Nina closed her eyes. Just as she opened them, she saw they were on the top of the drop. She looked at Fabian, then Amber, who seemed excited, then back at Fabian who caught her eye. He started to say something, but Nina suddenly felt a sinking feeling, like her stomach was dropping out from underneath her. Before she realized what she was doing, she let out the loudest scream shed ever made and grabbed Fabian's hand. She wheezed it as hard as she could, and he squeezed back. She was turning his knuckles white, but he didn't care. It felt good to know Nina was depending on him. They did several more drops and loops, and Nina held on to Fabian for dear life. Suddenly, they were back where they got on. She breathed a sigh of relief and Fabian helped her of the car. She looked down, realizing they were still holding hands and she let go immediately, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink under her tanned skin. They both pulled away, hoping Amber hadn't seen them. Luckily, she was carefully reapplying her lipgloss and brushing her hair.

"I'm seriously going to have to reconsider roller coasters now. I mean, look at my hair! This is unacceptable!" Amber huffed, Nina and Fabian just looked at her and laughed.

"So Nina, how do you feel about roller coasters now that you've ACTUALLY been on one?" Fabian asked.

"Um, I think I'll stick to ferris wheels and carousels," she said, clutching her stomach. Fabian and Amber shared a laugh. They had been out for longer than they realized, the sky was already turning darker as the sun went down.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to go to the bathroom to fix this mess!" Amber stated, pointing at her shiny blonde hair. She sprinted to the bathroom as she waved to Nina and Fabian. They walked down to the beach, which was the quickest way back to the beach house.

"I think that was the fastest I've ever seen Amber run..." Fabian pondered, laughing.

"I didn't even see anything wrong with her hair!" Nina said, laughing along with Fabian.

Their laughter died down, leaving only the sound of crashing aves and the faint sounds of the carnival in the background.

"Nina I-I.." Fabian began, staring at Nina intently.

"Yeah?" Nina asked, hopefully.

"I just wanted to talk to you about someth-" he was cut off by the screams of a teenage girl. They whipped their heads around and saw Amber, her blonde hair flying behind her as she ran.

"GUYS WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!" she pointed behind her and Fabian and Nina's eyes widened in amazement.

"No way," Nina breathed.

"That's not-it can't be- I thought he was still-" Fabian stuttered.

"I realize that this is all completely shocking to you two, because trust me, it is to me too, but snap back to reality for a second. We need to go. Like now. Fabian and Nina nodded their heads and the three of them ran as fast as they could back to the house. They hut the door behind them and continued gasping for breath. Red faced and sweaty, the three of them looked at each other.

"What just happened," Nina whispered.

"There's no way. This isn't possible why would he be here?" Fabian questioned.

They heard a car rumbling in the driveway and rushed to the window. Sure enough they saw a very familiar face step out of the front seat. "Okay, guys? I know we don't want to accept this, but we're all thinking it right?" Nina asked nervously. Fabian nodded and Amber gulped her hands shaking nervously. They heard footsteps coming from the pool and they all froze. Sure enough, Eddie turned the corner and peeked out the window.

"Watcha guys looking at?" he asked, chomping on a sandwich that looked like it contained half of their fridge. His sandwich fell to the floor and he gaped, his food hanging out of this mouth. With is mouthful he said the two words that confirmed that Nina, Fabian, and Amber weren't imaging anything. "That's Victor."


	6. Chapter 6: House of Mystery

**A/N: It's getting intense guys... I blame these nights I've been up too late writing, but whatever, it's summer, right? Also, I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating for a week because I'm going to camp and we can't bring electronics, so I won't be able to write either. But hopefully I'll try to write a chapter the day I get back and I'll have one ready by that day or the next! Anyways, I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review, they make me so happy! This time, maybe in the reviews, you guys could tell me one random thing about yourself. **

**Here's mine: I've watched the Lizzie McGuire movie eight times in the last three months. I can pretty much quote it now, it's kind of embarrassing. YOUR TURN! For every review you give, you get one, virtual cookie. LOVE YOU ALL.**

"What is he doing here? We're like a bajillion miles away from him! This is insane!" Eddie said, still in shock.

"We're just as clueless as you are, Amber just saw him when we were out and we ran for it," Fabian explained.

Victor approached the door and The four of them looked at each other in astonishment. They all pressed their backs to the wall and listened for footsteps. Suddenly, they heard noises coming from the pool and the footsteps stopped. Amber slid up the wall and peeked out the window before anyone could figure out what she was doing. Fabian looked up and grabbed Ambers wrist to pull her back down.

"Amber, what do you think you're doing! What if he sees you?" Fabian hissed. Amber stood up and brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers.

"Guys, he's gone. I looked out and there was zero sign of him. Even his car was gone. Listen, I'm going to email Trudy and ask her about Victor. Maybe she'll know why and when he left," she stated.

"Amber," Nina began, "I think that might be the most rational thing you've said all day."

"Like I always say, I'm the brains of Sibuna!" she tittered, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Woah, woah, woah. I thought we weren't doing Sibuna! What happened to a _normal summer_?" Eddie exclaimed.

Fabian laughed, "Did you really think that was going to happen? Especially now that Nina's back?"

"I didn't ask for this to happen it just-" Nina stated. Fabian placed his hand on her shoulder in attempt to comfort her.

"Nina, we know, we're all happy you're back. You didn't make this happen," he explained.

She gave him a pained smile and turned to her friends. She placed her right hand over her right eye. "Sibuna?" she asked, phrasing it as a question, making sure they were all in.

"Sibuna," they replied reassuringly. They all mimicked her gesture. She smiled. Some things never change, she thought to herself.

By dinner time, everything seemed back to normal. Nina was cooking some pasta on the stove when Eddie walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Sibuna meeting tonight in your room, okay? Amber told me to let you know." Nina nodded her head and turned back to the food, before she could get too far into cooking, Eddie started to talk again. "Hey Nina?"

"Yeah?" she responded, afraid Eddie was going to say she shouldn't have come back.

"Fabian really missed you. He didn't want to start Sibuna back up without you. He said, and I quote, 'There's no Sibuna without Nina'," Eddie told her. Nina just looked at Eddie, a smile playing on her lips.

As Eddie continued out the door, Nina let herself break into a full smile. He missed her. She couldn't believe it. But he could've just missed me in a best friend kind of way, she thought to herself. Her smile disappeared and it turned into a confused frown.

"Thinking about Victor?" a familiar voice asked, obviously referring to Nina's confused look. She looked up and noticed Fabian standing in the doorway. He looked... older. Like he'd been through more. He'd grown taller and his eyes had gotten bluer, if that was even possible.

"Hey," she smiled softly, "Um, I guess you could say that..."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out, we always do right?" he said comfortingly.

"Yeah, but Fabian, I can't help but wonder what's down in that cellar and does it have anything to do with Victor? When we saw it before, it looked exactly like the one in Anubis House. Does it have the same things down there too? Is the Elixir trying to be made here as well?" she asked worriedly.

Fabian's face broke into a full on smile, "Well, there's only one way to find out..." he said mischievously. Nina smiled along with him and pulled out her locket. Fabian simply nodded and she placed it in the outline that lit up as she held her locket to it. The small door slid open with ease and they climbed in. They finally found themselves in the cellar, searching around for a light switch.

"Ah-ha!" Fabian exclaimed as he pulled a string that was descending from what they assumed to be a light bulb on the ceiling. Sure enough, the lights flickered on.

"Oh my gosh, Fabian, come look at this!" Nina yelled, ushering Fabian over to the table where she stood. She held up a crinkled piece of paper. On it, said four not so simple words. "The Book of am Tuat," Nina read. "Huh, what does that mean?"

"The Book of the Dead," Fabian whispered.

"What was that?" Nina asked.

"The Book of the Dead, it was written by the ancient Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth," Fabian stated, much more confidently than before. "The ibis, Thoth's symbol, was on one of the amulets we used in the tunnels, remember?" Nina nodded, remembering their search for the Mask of Anubis. "Well, after we found the amulets, I did a search on all of the symbols. When I was reading about the ibis, I read a little about Thoth too. It was said that Thoth, being the god of knowledge wrote tons of books. One of them was The Book of the Dead. It was said to consist of a bunch of prayers and spells that helped the dead enter their afterlife."

"Woah," Nina whispered, "that's creepy. So why do you think it's here? Could those people we heard the other night, be looking for this book? If they are, what are they going to use it for? It's not like they could use it to help them..." she stopped speaking abruptly, her eyes widening with fear.

"What, Nina! What is it? What's wrong?" Fabian asked, obviously concerned and confused.

"Fabian," Nina began, "I think whoever was in this house the other night is trying to find The Book of the Dead."

"Yeah, but didn't you already think that? I mean, that's what we just talked about, right?" Fabian questioned.

Nina gulped and nodded, "But Fabian, I think th-th-those people a going to use that book f-f-for," she stopped speaking, her eyes still shining with fear.

"For what Nina, tell me!" Fabian exclaimed, shaking her shoulders as if trying to get her to wake up from a trance. Nina swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Fabian, I think they're going to try to use The Book of the Dead. And when they use it, they're going to try to get it to help them go to to the afterlife. I'm not sure how they're going to get there, but they're going to try. If the book is full of prayers, then that's why they were talking about Eddie and I. They need one or both of us to recite them."

"The Crown of Thoth," Fabian said.

"What are you talking about?" Nina asked.

"The Crown of Thoth is something that Thoth would have someone special place on the heads of people going to the afterlife before they actually went to the afterlife. If they came to the afterlife wearing this crown, they would be treated like a pharaoh. They would be showered with riches; they'd have pyramids and temples named after them. I'm guessing they're going to try to find that crown and they might need you or Eddie to recite the prayers or spells, but they're also going to need one of you to place that crown on their heads. And when you do, it's not going to be very pretty."

"So what does the crown look like?" Nina urged, curious to her more.

"No one knows," Fabian admitted, "It was lost, along with The Book of the Dead. Legend has it that Thoth claimed that there were too many power hungry people looking for them, so it was said that he hid them where no one could ever find them."

"Well that's a good thing, at least those people don't know where they are any more than we do!" Nina said, feeling relieved for the single piece of good news she'd received.

"But we don't even know who they are!" Fabian exclaimed. Nina smiled at him, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Remember when we stayed up, trying to keep Victor up so we could get those amulets? Well, it looks like we're going to have to repeat that if we want to figure out who these mysterious afterlife obsessed, thieves are," Nina said.

"Greeeeaaaaat, because its not like we haven't met enough of those in the past few years," Fabian said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. Nina laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Now let's go before we figure anything else out. I think I need to sit down and think about this, or my head will explode!" Nina exclaimed, laughing as she pulled Fabian up the stairs.

They reached the top of the small staircase and Nina reached for her locket to unlock the door. Just as quickly as she had grabbed the chain, Fabian placed his hand over hers and slowly lowered it. She gave him a confused look and he gestured towards the door. Nina pressed her ear up against the door, and Fabian did the same, their faces inches, maybe even cenitmeters apart. Nina didn't want to notice this, but she did. She looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Fabian as they listened to see if anyone was in the kitchen. Suddenly, they heard Alfie scream something so loud, they thought their ears were going to fall off.

"I AM NOT EATING BURNT SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER, NINA MARTIN WHERE ARE YOU? YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE MEAL OF THE DAY!"

Nina glanced up at Fabian and realized his shoulders were shaking from silent laughter. Nina let out a small giggle and quickly covered her mouth. They heard Alfie's footsteps storming out of the kitchen and Nina took a deep breath. She reached for her pocket, closed her eyes, and opened the door. Fabian looked around to make sure they were in the clear.

"Nina, calm down. There's no one here!" he said, mid-laugh, holding out his hand to help her get up. They exchanged a smile as she brushed off her perfectly worn-in jeans. Fabian couldn't help but think about how good she looked. Even though she'd changed out of her dress, she still looked great in her denim capris and a red and white striped t-shirt. Her warm smile highlighted her face and made him remember just how much he missed her.

"Nina..." Fabian began, reaching for her hand, "There's something I've been-"

"Hey guys! Who wants toast? I LOVE toast!" a familiar voice called from the corner of the kitchen.

"Joy, where did you- Oh! There you are!" Patricia called, noticing her friend by the toaster. "Um, Nina's cooking dinner... So why are you making... are you making toast at eight o' clock at night?" she asked, hiding the laughter in her voice. Fabian glanced up and forced a smile at Joy and Patricia.

"Joy, Patricia," he began through gritted teeth, "would you mind leaving the room for a second. I have something I want to talk to Nina about." Nina waved awkwardly and Patricia's eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah! Right, sorry! I'm totally leaving now!" Patricia exclaimed, slowly backing out of the room. Fabian glanced at Joy, who was still oh so conveniently messing with the toaster.

"Joy? Can your toast wait?" Fabian asked, trying not to get frustrated.

"Um, I guess so..." Joy said dejectedly. Suddenly, her face lit up with excitement. "So, I'll just meet you back in here in 20 so we can go catch that movie and dinner later then, yeah?"

Nina dropped Fabian's hand. "What movie, exactly, Fabian?" Nina questioned.

"Um, yeah, Joy?" Fabian squeaked. "I don't remember agree-" he was interrupted by Joy giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"I'll catch you later then, Fabes!" she chirped, flouncing out of the room.

"Um, yeah! Later, I-I g-guess..." Fabian squeaked back.

"Um, I guess I'll just be going then. You have a lot to do to get ready for your... 'date'. I get it. No worries, really! I'm fine, I'll just think about how I'm going to send creepy, Egyptian obsessed people to be treated like pharaohs in the afterlife on my own tonight. I can handle that," Nina responded, slowly backing out of the room. "I, uh, hope you, you know, have fun with Joy and everything!"

"No! N-Nina, wait, that's not what-I didn't..." Fabian squeaked again, but Nina couldn't hear.

Suddenly, Jerome walked into the kitchen. He took Joy's now burnt piece of toast in his mouth and chewed on it. "Girl trouble?" he asked, his mouth still full of charred toast. Fabian just gulped and nodded his head. "It's okay, man, you've come to the right place. So how would you like to tell Joy that you still are completely not over Nina, even though you don't have the guts to tell her?" Jerome asked, twiddling his thumbs in amusement.

"Shut up Clarke," Fabian muttered, as he pushed Jerome out of his way and marched up the stairs to his and Eddie's room.

Nina flopped herself down on her bed. "How could I be so stupid?!" she yelled at herself. Suddenly, a green face mask covered Amber walked out of the bathroom.

"So, who do I need to slap?" she questioned, acting as if this was the most casual thing she had ever said.

"No one, I'm fine, I swear," Nina mumbled in response.

"Nina Martin, I'm your best friend. Do you really think I'm not going to know when something's wrong, now spill!" she exclaimed in exhaustion.

A smile flickered across Nina's face. She loved Amber for this specific reason, she knew exactly how to make Nina feel better, and usually it was by talking about it. She took a deep breath in. "Okay, so I was downstairs talking to Fabian about this whole Book of the Dead and Crown of Thoth thing'" Amber gave her a confused look. "I'll explain that later," Nina reassured. "Anyways, we were talking about that and then he started to say something else to me and Joy walked in."

"Oh no, this never ends well..." Amber muttered, but Nina continued on.

"It seemed like he was about to say something to me about me being gone and everything, but then Joy started to say things about this date that she and Fabian had and he didn't say anything about it not being real, so I assumed it was real and I just ran off. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, did I really think that Fabian was THAT into me that he wouldn't have moved on by now? I mean, I told him to! I guess I just hoped, that well, maybe, just maybe, he would've- oh forget it," she waved her hand, as if brushing off a bad memory, "It was a crazy idea anyways."

Amber placed a comforting arm around her friends shoulder. "Nina, get this through your brain. You're smart, funny, gorgeous, AND you're the Chosen One! Any guy would be lucky to have you, including Fabian!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, being the Chosen One isn't all it's cracked up to be, trust me," Nina sighed.

"Well, Chosen One or not, you're a catch, Nina. All Fabian needs is a little reminder of that," Amber stated, hopping off of her bed in a sudden motion. "That reminds me, I need to go talk to Fabian about... um, you know... something," she said nervously.

"Oh no you don't, Amber!" Nina exclaimed, trying to stop her friend from reaching the doorway. "I know what you're going to do, you're going to slap Fabian, or worse... talk to him about me," she shuddered at the thought. She knew Amber wouldn't exactly beat around the bush when talking to Fabian about Nina.

"Now Nina, why would you think that?" Amber asked nervously, while slipping under Nina's outstretched arm, running off before she could hear Nina's response.

She knocked three times on Fabian's door, then opened it without waiting for a response. Fabian was strumming his guitar and singing a little tune that Amber had heard him humming for the past month. She had a feeling he was writing a song about a certain curly haired girl who she just happened to be sharing a room with.

"AMBER! What are you doing, I could've been naked!" Fabian exclaimed, still in shock from Amber's surprise entrance.

"Well you're not. And Fabian Rutter, I just have one thing to say to you," she marched up to Fabian and gave him a slap on the cheek.

"OUCH! What was that for?" he exclaimed in shock, clutching his now bright red cheek in pain.

"THAT was for hurting Nina's feelings," she stated. Suddenly, she reached up and slapped the other cheek. He yelped in pain and stared at Amber, stunned by her acts of violence. "That one was for being stupid and going on a date with Joy."

"I didn't have much of a choice, you know!" Fabian called as Amber walked out the door.

Amber walked back into her room, smiled at Nina and flounced over to her computer. She lifted the top and scrolled through her new emails. She clicked on the most recent message from Trudy and read it excitedly. She stopped abruptly when she came across a few words she hadn't been expecting to read.

"Nina... Nina! Come here! Hurry, I have something to show you!" she exclaimed nervously. Nina rushed over to Amber's side and read where she was pointing out loud.

"Amber," she began, "All is well here, But it's lonely without you all. A bunch of students in other houses are staying for the summer between year 11 and 12, just for fun, but I hope you all are having fun with Nina! Also, Victor is here, I'm not sure where else you thought he would- wait. What? How is that possible?" Nina asked.

"Do you think it was a ghost?" Amber responded.

"No, Victor's still alive, it couldn't have been," Nina resolved.

"So if that man wasn't Victor..." Amber trailed off.

Nina's hands were now shaking nervously. She took a deep breath and asked her friend the question they'd been avoiding for a few moments now. "Then who exactly DID we see, Amber?"

**A/N2: Just to let you all now, The Book of the Dead is a real thing, and it was said to have prayers, spells, etc. to help people reach the afterlife, but when you got there you wouldn't be treated like a pharaoh, since I just made up the Crown of Thoth. It's kind of hard to find stuff with cool myths and such, so I just found the Book of the Dead, and created the Crown of Thoth on my own!**


End file.
